Instants de tous les jours
by Eyael
Summary: Recueil de drabbles concernant la vie de tous les jours de chacun. Tous genres, tous pairings. 1 Danno, 10 mensonges et amour, 11 le combat d'un père, 12 souvenirs et guérison...
1. Chapter 1

**Petite attention**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers la chambre créant au passage des zones où dansaient les poussières en suspension.  
Poussant un grognement et attrapant le réveil pour savoir l'heure, Danny Williams reposa le réveil sur la table de nuit avant de rester encore quelques secondes au lit.  
Il était neuf heures et demie et il avait promis à Grace qu'ils iraient ensemble à la piscine ça faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait avoir une journée rien qu'avec lui alors il n'avait pas le droit de la décevoir.

La porte de sa chambre était fermée, aucune importance : elle dormirait encore un peu et il la réveillerait au moment de prendre le petit déjeuner.  
Etrange… Il n'avait pourtant pas programmé la cafetière hier soir. Alors d'où venait cette alléchante odeur de café frais et mais oui, d'œufs brouillés, une petite nuance de toast fraîchement grillés flottant dans l'air.

Il en aurait le cœur net et zappa la case de bains pour passer immédiatement à la case cuisine avec une surprise en plus.  
-Bonjour Danno, tu as bien dormi ?

Mon dieu qu'elle était adorable. Un véritable petit ange, le plus adorable petit chat de tous les états unis.  
Elle avait mis la table et commencé secrètement à préparer le petit déjeuner sans faire le moindre bruit.  
-Il faut encore que je prépare du jus d'orange et des pancakes, tu en veux ?  
-Non merci mon petit chat. Tu es adorable mais dis moi, et si je venais t'aider pour faire le meilleur breakfast de tout Hawaï ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Déchéance**

Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, c'était vraiment trop injuste ! Dire qu'il y avait à peine deux semaines elle aurait pu prendre sa planche, défier les vagues…  
Et maintenant, maintenant elle Kono Kalakaua en était réduite à contempler sagement assise sur un banc les surfers, les retours violents sur le sable quand quelqu'un calculait mal son coup. Ils étaient tous là à profiter pleinement de ce moment grisant ne faisant plus qu'un avec l'océan.  
Tandis qu'elle, elle, elle était condamnée à marcher pour encore un bon mois avec des cannes anglaises. A devoir faire séance sur séance chez le kinésithérapeute pour soigner sa blessures et qu'il n' y ait pas de séquelles de l'accident.

Ca passe encore, tout le monde sans exception se blessait plus ou moins gravement une fois dans sa vie. Avec des exercices adaptés, de la volonté et du courage elle serait à nouveau sur pied.  
Ce n'était pas cette façade de son accident qui lui faisait le plus mal.  
Non, ce qui l'avait plus profondément affecté c'est la déchéance dans laquelle elle était tombée.  
Au fil du temps avec de la pratique, la passion, elle avait participé à plusieurs championnats, avait pu être sur le podium. Si la chance avait continué à lui sourire, elle aurait sans doute pu passer professionnelle et disputer des championnats internationaux.  
A présent, elle ne pourrait plus jamais remonter sur une board sans risques.

Il ne restait que des souvenirs et des trophées de l'éventuelle carrière dont elle rêvait. Tout avait volé en éclats avec cet accident, quelle déchéance !

C'était sûr et certain : sa vie était foutue pour de bon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Solfège **

La partition qui trônait sur le piano était bien l'une des plus ardues qu'il lui ait été donné de jouer.

Que ce soit les notes, les temps ou les accords. Sans compter que le rythme n'était pas exactement le même à main gauche que celui de main droite. Il y en aurait au bas mot pour une bonne heure de lecture et ensuite deux heures juste pour travailler les deux premières pages. Qu'importe ! Depuis le temps qu'il avait envie d'essayer quelque chose de plus compliqué. Et de décrocher une mention à son examen au conservatoire.  
Max avait longuement parlé du choix du morceau avec son professeur et ils avaient fini par se mettre d'accord.  
Impossible d'imaginer la vie sans piano sans musique depuis qu'il était enfant il adorait écouter les mélodies que jouait sa mère adoptive. Elle lui avait transmis son amour pour la musique, après avoir hésité dans le choix d'un instrument, il s'était investi à fond dans cette activité.

Encore une faute d'accord, ce n'était pas grave : c'était la quatrième ligne et jusque là il avait joué sans une fausse note il fallait bien qu'une erreur arrive à un moment ou un autre.  
Tant pis, de toutes façons après cette fastidieuse répétition, il pourrait s'autoriser une mélodie plus simple.  
Si la musique continuait à être aussi importante, il faudrait penser à voir si il pourrait garder à portée de main son piano. On perdait si vite la main !


	4. Chapter 4

**Rancœur**

Là, il n' y avait pas d'autres mots pour résumer leur attitude : Ils étaient vraiment gonflés !

Rien à se reprocher, de vrais modèles de droiture ! Si si, ils étaient vraiment parfaits dans leurs rôles mais lequel en fait ? Des imbéciles finis ou des flics connaissant parfaitement leur métier sur le bout des doigts ?

Ses collègues auraient pu lui faire un tant soit peu confiance au moment des faits. Et pourtant rien, aucun soutien, juste des calomnies et du mépris.  
Alors que lui Chin Ho Kelly, cinq ans de service, aucun casier judiciaire et un bon élément sur le terrain n'avait VRAIMENT rien fait.  
Suspension immédiate du Hawaii Police Departement, commentaires à la limite injurieux. Personne pour essayer de chercher la vérité au lieu de suivre bêtement le mouvement . 

Et ils croyaient vraiment qu'en remettant quelqu'un dans ses fonctions, offrant au passage une promotion histoire de faire bonne impression ça se tasserait ?  
Non mais ils se foutaient de la gueule du monde là !

Croyaient ils vraiment que des faits matériels suffiraient pour effacer la rancœur éprouvée antérieurement ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Uniforme **

Il y avait différentes façons de servir son pays : contre espionnage, carrières dans la justice, médecine, enseignements…

Chacun trouvait et suivait sa voie.  
Pour Steve ça avait tout de suite été évident, il ne se voyait pas autrement qu'au cœur de l'action, une dose quotidienne d'adrénaline dans le corps.  
Le temps du lycée était loin, la porte se fermait lentement il était donc temps de faire un choix.  
Et faire carrière dans l'armée lui avait paru comme la chose la plus évidente au monde.  
Pour de multiples raisons : sa famille, les actions menées en divers endroits du globe, le code d'honneur régissant ces différentes corporations. 

Le soir où il avait pour la première fois endossé son uniforme même si il ne s'agissait pour le moment que des tests physiques et psychologiques préliminaires, Steve Mc Garrett n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être content de lui.  
Il avait trouvé une voie semblable à lui même ardue, périlleuse, incluant le sens du devoir, l'endurance et la solidarité.  
Non ce n'était pas par envie mais pour savoir si il avait vraiment les compétences qu'il s'était engagé. Il lui faudrait maintenant prouver qu'il était digne de porter cet uniforme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sous la douche**

La meilleure façon d'affronter une journée de travail horriblement pénible était incontestablement une bonne douche, selon le point de vue de Danny Williams membre de l'unité spéciale Hawaii Five-0.  
L'eau chaude coulait sur ses cuisses, son torse, lui procurant une sensation de plaisir et avec la chanson que diffusait la radio.  
« You've heard about the rock for sometime I Know. It's easy to do when you feel the roll. Make you wanna move your feeet. No matter how it's done you know it can't be beat.

"And I can't stop rockin. no I can't stop rockin. Well I can't stop rockin baby till I lose my miiiind"

-Jolie voix.  
La constatation eût sur Danny le même effet que quelqu'un qui est frappé par la foudre.  
-Steve ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?!

-Je te rappelle pour info que tu es chez moi jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves un endroit où vivre. Et que je devais me laver les dents. Pense à me laisser de l'eau chaude, ajouta le SEAL.

-Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps tu me matais ?

-Assez pour savoir que tu as des mollets dignes d'un Orang Outang et que tu connais bien le répertoire des ZZ'Top.  
Pour toute réponse, Danny se contenta de balancer à la figure de son supérieur un gant mouillé et une éponge avant de tirer les rideaux.  
Et d'achever théatralement :

-Je savais pas que t'étais jaloux, première grande nouvelle de la journée. Mais je peux très bien t'aider en t'arrangeant un coup génial.  
-Est ce que ça t'aurait échappé que Catherine et moi on a une RELATION ? dit Steve à moitié enervé moitié blasé.  
-C'est pas de ce genre de coups dont je te parlais crétin ! Je connais une esthéticienne qui a des doigts de fée et pourrait s'occuper de l'homme de Neandertal que tu es ! La pauvre je la plains de tout mon cœur….  
Je ne crois pas que son stock de cire suffise pour te donner des jambes acceptables.

-Danny, tu as très exactement CINQ secondes pour sortir d'ici, grogna Steve sentant un ardent désir de le virer d'ici à coup de pompes au cul.

C'était un début de matinée comme les autres avec Steve Mc Garrett et Danny Williams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Crêpes**

Il existe plusieurs plats hawaiiens mais aucun n'est aussi bon et facile à manger que les crevettes hawaiiennes. Tout particulièrement quand le chef cuisinier s'appelle Kamekona et que grâce à lui, il est possible de manger sur le pouce pour pas cher.

Mais également de reprendre son souffle, plaisanter un peu entre les moments tendus d'une enquête.  
Il ne l'avouera jamais mais c'est une des raisons qui a amené Danny Williams, Haole pur et dur a commencé à réviser son opinion sur Hawaii.  
Et l'annonce de ce midi est quelque peu dure à avaler, pour tous sans exception.

-Comment ça t'as pas de crevettes ? attends tu te fous de nous là ou quoi ? demanda Danny à la fois agacé et surpris.  
-Mon frère, je peux pas uniquement vendre que des crevettes, les gens peuvent finir par se lasser. J'ai pas le choix je dois trouver de nouvelles recettes.  
-Tout ça c'est bien beau mais quelle est ta carte pour ce midi alors, demanda Kono avec curiosité.

-Crêpes au menu, frangine ! A toutes les garnitures possibles et cuites à la demande. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

-Hahaha très drôle, c'est fou comme je me marre. Mec t'as oublié que c'est un plat qui se mange LE MATIN ? et que je ne suis pas très porté sur le miel et le nutella le midi ?

-Donc , tu as choisi de ne PAS nous servir ton plat phare, préférant tester des cuisines inhabituelles c'est bien ça ? Demand Chin Ho tentant de couper court à la dispute entre Danny et Kamekona.  
-Ouais. Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que vous me fassiez aussi peu confiance. Vous me décevez là, alors que j'ai passé tout le week end à élaborer une gamme.  
Que choisirez vous, ajouta il à l'adresse d'une cliente alors que les membres du 5-0 pouffaient de rire.  
Ce n'est pas qu'ils doutaient de ses talents de cuisinier mais servir de cobayes, très peu pour eux. Qui plus est, il ne restait que dix minutes avant de se remettre au travail, youpi génial.  
Mais qu'est ce c'était que cette délicieuse odeur qui flottait dans l'air ? Un soupçon de piment doux, de la viande grillée marinée dans de la sauce de soja avec du sucre… Irrésistible !

-Et voilà, un okonomiyaki au porc avec la garniture. Bon appétit !

OH MY GOD. Plus copieux que les crevettes, super bien présenté et ça avait l'air hyper bon accompagné de carottes râpées.  
-J'en veux un aussi !

-désolé mon frère, tu as dit toi même que c'est un plat que tu manges le matin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te ferais cette fleur . Ni à vous d'ailleurs, ajouta Kamekona à l'adresse des membres de l'unité 5-0.

Pour parfaire le tout, l'heure de la pause était finie : il fallait se remettre au travail.  
Bilan : convaincre Danny et Steve d'acheter des pizzas pour ne pas tomber d'inanition et faire un peu plus confiance aux gens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discussion**

Aux yeux de Steve Mc Garrett et Danny Williams, Max Bergman était probablement le médecin légiste le plus inhabituel qu'ils connaissaient.  
Que ce soit à cause de son e-mail pêché d'on ne sait où, son piano dans le bureau ou sa passion et sa connaissance encyclopédique des comics, Max sortait sans aucun doute de l'ordinaire.

Il n'empêchait que c'était également un formidable atout pour le 5-0 de par ses compétences mais aussi un membre à part entière de leur Oh'Hana .

Néanmoins, personne n'était au bout de ses surprises comme le prouvait le début de cette enquête matinale…

Alors que Chin Ho et Kono avaient sécurisé la zone commençant à recueillir les témoignages, Steve chercha Max pour connaître la cause du décès et l'heure.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il entendit très distinctement sa voix.  
« Je ne doute pas que vous étiez de votre vivant préparé à ce genre d'attaques mon cher ami. Une balle tirée à bout portant ne peut pas être l'unique cause de votre assassinat. A moins que quelqu'un vous ait drogué, mais dans tous les cas je vous promets de tout mettre en œuvre pour faire la lumière sur votre exécution. »

-Heu Max, tu es certain que tout va bien ?

-On ne peut mieux commandant Mc Garrett, j'allais justement venir vous chercher pour vous donner mes premières analyses. C'est un homicide, balle tirée à bout portant en pleine poitrine pulvérisant au passage le cœur ou le poumon ce qui explique que…

-Max, Max, Max ho hé temps mort ! Tu réalises qu'il y a deux secondes tu discutais avec un mort qui ne t'aurait pas donné de réponse ? Le plus dingue était qu'il lui réponde le plus sérieusement du monde.  
-Non mais alors toi, tu ne t'arranges pas avec le temps, railla Danny qui était venu rejoindre Steve et se retenait de rire. Celle là, il ne la leur avait encore jamais faite avec le temps il devenait de plus en plus allumé.

-Vous non plus si je peux me permettre agent Williams, au cas où vous ne le savez pas, cet homme était un capitaine de corvette des Marines venu en vacances.  
-Oui et alors, je ne vois pas le rapport ? A moins que tu espères des réponses avec le spiritisme, suggéra Steve.  
-Certainement pas messieurs. Et pour votre gouverne, sachez que j'ai eu vent d'un légiste de génie qui exerce à Washington et qui comme moi s'appuie sur le fait que même en étant morts, ces personnes peuvent nous fournir bon nombre de réponses ! Mais des officiers peuvent difficilement le comprendre, acheva Max quelque peu vexé retournant à son analyse.  
-Méfie toi quand même, l'un d'eux pourrait vraiment te répondre, lui glissa Kono mi sérieuse mi amusée.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas encore en épluchant son identité que l'enquête serait partagé entre le bureau du NCIS et le 5-0.


	9. Chapter 9

**Canapé**

Le boulot de flic n'était jamais évident. Surtout quand on avait travaillé exclusivement que sur des affaires criminelles ou des trafics. Au fil du temps, on finissait par prendre l'habitude, les bonnes décisions.  
Au 5-0, c'était presque la même chose mais un cran au dessus, avec des affaires pouvant donner bien plus de fil à retordre.  
Ce qui signifiait : Fin esprit de déduction, persévérance, adaptabilité, savoir gérer deux trucs en même temps…  
Mais là, très honnêtement, ça devenait quelque peu pénible. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait loin de là.

Certes c'était toujours amusant de voir des amis se chamailler juste pour le plaisir mais ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas chercher un autre endroit pour se donner en spectacle ?!

Une petite demande de calme polie pour obtenir un chouïa de calme sans succés. Avec une dispute qui repartait de plus belle.  
Ah c'était comme ça ? Parfait, aux grands mots les grands remèdes !

-Les filles, je ne voudrais pas être indiscret mais quelle est la raison de votre scène de ménage ?

-Scène de ménage ? Ne sois pas idiot Chin, j'expliquais simplement à Danny que je ne partageais pas son opinion et il l'a mal pris.  
-Bien sûr mais comment veux tu que je le prenne, Capitaine Caverne ? Tu veux rien savoir, tu aurais limite balancé à la flotte un suspect pour obtenir un renseignement. Oh et j'oublie la conduite de circuit.

-Je vois. Je me demande bien qui se retrouvera à dormir sur le canapé ce soir. A moins que l'un de vous décide de faire sa valise…  
La remarque fit immédiatement mouche coupant court à la dispute. Notez au passage l'expression de deux gus vraiment sur le cul.

-Si ça continue, vous devriez consulter un conseiller conjugal… Vous pourriez au moins sauver les meubles, ajouté Chin Ho tout en continuant de pianoter sur la tablette. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit à cet instant.  
Deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté le bureau en direction du domicile d'un des suspects.

-Rien à signaler cousin ? Demanda Kono en entrant dix minutes plus tard.  
-Non rien, la routine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mensonge**

« Tu devrais pourtant t'en rendre compte, c'est tellement évident non ? Et très lâche de ta part par dessus le marché… »

« Non, ce n'est pas lâche. Je sais pertinemment que si j'aborde directement le sujet, on fonce droit dans le mur. En plein désaccord. Et c'est ce à quoi je tiens le moins. »

« Décidée à leur mentir une fois de plus ? A cacher des choses aussi importantes ? Tu te conduis comme une vraie gamine, doublée d'une chipie par dessus le marché. »

« Crois moi, si tout était plus simple je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu. L'amour, ça ne se commande pas et je ne pense pas que nos proches soient décidés à accepter notre relation. Et puis, qui n'a jamais menti à ses amis ou sa famille ? une fois de plus ou de moins est ce réellement un crime ?

Je l'aime, je le désire, c'est réciproque. Ne compte donc pas sur moi pour entrer dans ton jeu fin de la discussion » chuchota à voix basse Kono.  
Pour une fois qu'elle se sentait vraiment en confiance, sur la même longueur d'ondes avec quelqu'un, elle n'allait pas laisser la voix de la raison tout gâcher. 

-C'est agréable d'être ensemble de bonne heure. Et de profiter de ces endroits.  
Effectivement, le bar dégageait une impression de confort, luxe et envie. Une parenthèse dans leur boulot, dans leur vie.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies organisé tout ça en secret, Adam.  
-On ne t'a jamais dit que les plans les plus réussis se font dans l'ombre ? Tu es resplendissante Kono.  
-Je te déteste. Tu es le pire type que j'ai eu l'infortune de rencontrer, donne moi une bonne raison de m'échapper de tes filets. Un sourire écalirait son visage, démentant totalement ses paroles.  
-Kono…  
-Oui ?

-Continue à me mentir s'il te plait, chuchota Adam en l'enlaçant étroitement. La soirée ne faisait que commencer. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Duel à mort **

« Il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça. Totalement exclu, ah elle veut jouer à ce jeu là ? Bon, on va être deux dans ce cas là. »

Danny faisait les cent pas dans son appartement pour tenter de se calmer, en vain. Rachel semblait éprouver un malin plaisir à le voir en échec et rendre malheureuse sa fille, non LEUR ENFANT !

Repartir d'Hawaii pour une date indéfinie, avec la garde permanente de Grace par dessus le marché. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Elle estimait qu'elle avait pas fait suffisamment de dégâts comme ça ?  
Qu'elle parte, pas de problème, rien à redire. Ce n'était plus possible de s'aimer à nouveau, d'espérer rebâtir quelque chose entre eux.  
Un nouveau départ, faire table rase du passé et se jeter enfin dans le futur avec peut être des rapports plus approfondis avec Gaby.  
Sauf que là, ce n'était pas exactement ce qui était prévu : elle avait l'intention d'emmener sa fille loin de lui. Le couper sciemment de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.  
Pire encore, elle la traînait où bon lui semblait comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Peu importe que Grace se soit adaptée à son nouveau lieu de vie, qu'elle adore sa nouvelle école, commence à se rapprocher de ses oncles et de sa tante. Non, tout ça passait au second plan, elle viendrait avec sa mère de gré, ou presque de force. Pour donner l'impression qu'elle était une mère exemplaire et refusait de la laisser dans les griffes d'un père irresponsable trop accaparé par son travail.  
Si avec ces faits, il y avait pas envie de lui régler son compte au même titre que Wo Fat…

Le temps n'était plus à la colère, elle ne mènerait à rien sauf à brouiller davantage son jugement. Il était fini, le temps des palabres, des négociations… Place à la bataille ! C'était un duel à mort et il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour que Grace ait droit à sa part de bonheur. Qu'elle continue à s'épanouir et aie une jeunesse heureuse.  
« Je te promets de tout faire pour continuer à m'occuper de toi mon petit chat. Ta mère était quelqu'un de génial, mais les choses ont changé. Il est hors de question qu'elle te fasse souffrir. Et pour éviter ça, je vais me battre, de toutes mes forces. Peu importe si je suis en conflit avec la loi.  
Parce que je t'aime Gracie »

Danny saisit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son avocat.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guérison**

Ce qui était le plus intéressant chez l'être humain, c'était bien sa façon de traverser la vie et ses ressentis. Il pouvait aimer, haïr, être heureux, blessé, blesser les autres, chercher à se lier ou à être reconnu, ignorer d'autres personnes. Cette complexité le rendait indéniablement particulièrement attirant, un grand sujet d'examen. Et au cas par cas, ça devait plus intéressant.  
Comment par exemple pouvait on deviner que des chocs psychologiques très violents pouvaient faire ressurgir des méandres du passé ce qu'on croyait perdu ?

_La jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide, son visage exprimait une intense fatigue morale, qui se ressentait dans son allure, dans son corps. Elle semblait aussi indécise, hésitante, triste.  
A cinquante mètres d'elle se dressait l'église, ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. C'est dur, elle le savait mais elle le savait. Si elle ne prenait pas cette décision, les choses empireraient.  
Le coup de sonnette retentit, son attente ne fût pas longue. Néanmoins, elle accepta volontiers une tasse de café chaud et un cupcake.  
Déposant dans un berceau son précieux fardeau, elle se laissa tomber avec un sourire de façade, crispé, un remerciement presque machinal.  
A côté d'elle, le bébé dormait profondément, serein innocent, ignorant.  
Quelle espèce de monstre pouvait elle être pour l'abandonner, le laisser seul ? Ne pas s'occuper de lui partager des moments comme ceux qu'elle avait vécu avec ses parents ?  
Mais il fallait regarder les choses en face : pas de conjoint, pas de rentrée d'argent, un environnement qui ne convenait pas à un nouveau né. Elle ne ferait que le déstabiliser, le rendre malheureux…  
Avant de partir elle lui effleura le visage avec douceur, chuchotant quelque chose en japonais. Redisant la même chose en anglais « Les Kamis fassent que tu sois heureux, que tu vives dans une famille qui prenne réellement soin de toi. Que tu aies la chance d'avoir des amis sur qui tu pourras compter pour surmonter chagrins et douleurs. Ne me juge pas, ne me reproche pas ce que je fais, c'est facile je le sais. Mais je n'arriverais pas à le faire, pas pour le moment. Je prie pour qu'un jour je puisse à nouveau te revoir et être fier de toi. Au revoir »_

_Quelques minutes après son départ, le bébé se réveilla en pleurs, ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, comme si il avait compris ce qui se passait._

Les rayons de lune éclairaient faiblement la chambre. Bon sang, ce rêve était si réel… Comment était il possible de revenir aussi loin dans le passé ?  
De tout évidence, les révélations de l'Homme Poubelle avaient laissé des blessures bien plus profondes que ce qu'il ne semblait.  
Mais ses amis étaient là, ils le soutenaient, prêts à l'écouter. Et la manifestation de ce souvenir, n'était ce pas une forme indirecte de guérison ?

Le subconscient qui vous offrait la possibilité de faire son deuil et de guérir ? Oui sans aucun doute. Encore un peu de temps et les choses iraient mieux.


End file.
